Alegrias da vida adulta
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: E quem disse que a idade adulta tem que ser chata? Ou que só acontecem coisas ruins quando se é adulto? Tornar-se um adulto também pode ser divertido. Especialmente se você tiver um parceiro que o ame muito. Yomo x Touka fic . Feliz Natal !


Título: Alegrias da vida adulta

Classificação: MA/E/+18;

Avisos: Nudez, sexo, sexo oral, masturbação, PWP.

Casal: Renji Yomo x Touka Kirishima.

Sumário: E quem disse que a idade adulta tem que ser chata? Ou que só acontecem coisas ruins quando se é adulto? Tornar-se um adulto também pode ser divertido. Especialmente se você tiver um parceiro que o ame muito.

Notas iniciais: Eu acredito que a Touka e o Yomo tem uma amizade com benefícios em Tokyo Ghoul: Re. Ela já está com 21 anos. E não tem o Yoshimura para fiscalizar. Além do mais, eu não acredito que eles sejam parentes. O Yomo teria reconhecido ela. Então, prepare-se para uma limonada.

Touka P.O.V.

"Eu estava no meu, quero dizer nosso quarto. Mirando o espelho e admirando meu corpo. Noto que as raízes do meu cabelo precisam de um retoque, já que elas insistem em aparecer. Vai ficar para amanhã.

Tiro a camisa. Sem marcas roxas no busto ou pescoço. Até agora. Até agora. Começo a tirar o sutiã. Ufa! Peitos livres. Adoro isso. Livre, leve e solta. Aperto um pouco os mamilos. É gostoso fazer isso. Muito divertido. Vamos descer mais um pouco. Dedilhando pela minha barriga até chegar ao short. Retirando essa peça incomoda. Agora estou só de calcinha e meias.

Viro o meu corpo até que possa ver a parte de trás no espelho. Céus! Que delícia! Como eu consegui esse corpo?

Deito na cama. Tirei as meias bem devagar . Depois, fiquei tocando e apertando as coxas. Apertei até deixar marcas vermelhas. Só para provocar um certo alguém.

E agora o gran finale. Vou imaginar aquelas mãos passando pelas minhas pernas e puxando minha calcinha. Caramba! Só nessa brincadeira estou nua e começando a ficar molhada.

Céus! Isso é realmente divertido. Devia ter começado mais cedo. Mas é que eu estava tão cheia de vingança.

Que vou fazer agora? Eu acho que esperarei por ele. Até vou brincar comigo mesma. E não vou fechar a porta. Eu quero que ele me pegue gritando o seu nome.

Alguns orgasmos depois...

"Vem, Renji! Vem gostoso. Me fazer gozar! Vem gostoso! Vem! Ai! Ai! Ai!"

Entre os orgasmos, eu não contava que ele apareceria tão cedo. Precisa ver a cara dele toda vermelha quando me viu. "Há , há , há!"'

Yomo P.O. V.

"Eu tinha saído para encomendar uma nova máscara ao Uta. Demorei um pouco mais, afinal o Uta é meu amigo.

Quando eu retornei, a casa estava escura exceto pelo quarto onde eu durmo com a Touka. Eu a ouvi gemendo o meu nome. Fui calmamente até porta.

Ela estava deitada na cama, nua e masturbando-se.

Eu fiquei vermelho com essa visão. Ela começou a rir de mim. Eu fiquei mais vermelho ainda.

"Por que você está rindo?" eu perguntei.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio. Contudo, levantou-se da cama e andou até chegar perto de mim.

Touka começou a acariciar o meu peito dizendo: "Ah, Renji você é tão engraçado. Mais velho e experiente que eu . E ainda fica vermelho ao me ver nua . "

Eu a puxei ainda mais perto para um abraço, acariciando seus cabelos. Eu queria falar, mas a voz não saía.

"Quer se divertir, um pouco não quer? Somos adultos, vamos brincar." ela disse.

Eu abaixei e comecei a beijá-la. Ela me interrompeu nosso beijo e perguntou: "Posso despi-lo? Eu quero sentir sua pele. A roupa está me atrapalhando.".

Eu sorri.

"Eu vou entender esse sorriso como um "sim", está bom.".

Ela abriu meu casaco. Menos uma peça. Abaixei-me para que ela tirasse minha camisa. Menos outra peça. Depois foram minha calça e minha cueca. Estou nu como ela.

Então, peguei a no colo e a joguei na cama. Abri minha gaveta de cabeceira e tirei uma cartela de camisinhas. Nós, os Ghouls, não sofremos de DST's. Mas, ainda sim temos que nos preocupar com gravidez . Eu não quero bebês. E eu suspeito que Touka não quer também , embora ela nunca me disse abertamente sobre isso .

Eu segurei a cartela na frente da minha namorada e apontei para o objeto dizendo: "Olha aqui, Touka. Eu quero me divertir essa noite. E eu só vou terminar quando essa cartela acabar. A menos que você me peça para parar. Tudo bem?".

Ela disse: "Sim, meu amor.".

"Querida, você vai colocar a camisinha em mim. Com a boca, por favor."

Eu ajoelhei para ajuda-la. Depois que ela terminou eu pedi outra coisa:

"Me chupa, meu amor. Por favor."

Essa sensação é tão gostosa. Eu confesso que tremi quando ela passou a língua na cabeça. Eu gozei. Foi tão maravilhoso. Que delícia!"

"Pode parar por agora, querida. Agora é minha vez, sente-se, por favor." Eu beijei as costas dela e o pescoço, chupei os seios. Pedi a Touka para que deitasse de costa com as pernas abertas. Chupei aquelas coxas lindas. Que ela já tinha deixado vermelhas só para me provocar. Danadinha! A seguir beijei e chupei o clitóris. Ela gemeu meu nome várias vezes, implorando para que eu a penetrasse . Isso é música para meus ouvidos. Ela gozou na minha boca e eu bebi tudo.

Então, eu a puxei para a penetração, encaixando os nossos corpos. Deixei-a deitada, mas daqui a pouco vamos mudar as posições. Vamos nos divertir mais ainda, meu amor. "

Touka P.O.V.

"Impossível não gozar com tantos beijos, carinhos e chupões. Ele me penetrou, me abraçou, eu enrosquei minhas pernas nele. Antes de começar o vai e vem dentro de mim , ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido : " Vai se divertir muito agora . "Eu ri e respondi:" Não tenha pena, pode ir. "Ele riu.

Nossos corpos estavam abraçados. Uma mão dele segurava a minha mão. E a outra apertava o meu corpo.

... Com aquele pênis enorme vindo e voltando dentro de mim...

Ah...

Eu perdi minha mente. Eu gozei muito de novo.

Tivemos que parar para descansar. Estávamos muito quentes e molhados.

Continuamos.

Na segunda rodada, eu fiquei por cima.

Na terceira rodada, ele me prensou contra a parede.

Na quarta rodada, eu fiquei de quatro e transamos no chão.

Na quinta rodada, fomos para a mesa da cozinha .

Poderia ter uma sexta rodada no chuveiro, mas estávamos muito cansados. Minha vagina tá tão vermelha. Ai! Pelo menos, o meu fogo apagou. Tomamos banho juntos. Foi tão bom.

...

Já deitados na cama, com lençóis devidamente trocados.

Eu estava deitada de lado com Renji me abraçando por trás.

"Renji, obrigada por se divertir comigo. Você torna minha vida adulta mais alegre. Muito obrigada, amor."

"De nada, meu anjo. É sempre um prazer fazer amor com você. Boa-noite, minha querida."

Eu sorri e ainda ganhei um beijo de boa-noite.

Te amo, Renji. Durma bem. "

Nota final: Vocês gostaram? Já faz um bom tempo no qual eu não escrevo Lemon do tipo M/F. Eu espero que tenham gostado de verdade. Especialmente, se você for Yomo x Touka shipper.


End file.
